


For The First Time

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: Voltron Bingo - NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Veronica Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Working on the Atlas can be stressful.  Having a loving girlfriend to come home to every night makes it less stressful.





	For The First Time

It had been one of the longest days of Veronica’s life. Working as part of Takashi Shirogane’s crew had been a dream of hers ever since she could remember. But she’d never expected him to be such a hardass. Thankfully, she had Nadia to help her unwind.

The MFE pilot laid on top of her, leaving soft kisses against her neck and collarbones. Veronica could feel the stress and tension of the day melt with every touch of Nadia’s lips and fingers. She let out a soft sigh and took her girlfriend’s hand, moving it to the waistband of her sweatpants. Nadia stopped and looked up at Veronica, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Veronica nodded. She had never been with a girl before and she had so many reservations. _What if I’m faking it? What if I don’t like it? What if she doesn’t like my body?_ But then she’d met Nadia and all of those insecurities had melted away. If she was finally going to sleep with a girl, she wanted it to be with Nadia Rizavi.

The pilot smiled and surged forward to kiss her girlfriend. Her hands worked under Veronica’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Nadia’s mouth went to suckle lightly on one nipple while playing with the other lightly. Veronica sighed and let her eyes flutter closed.

She could feel Nadia’s free hand moving down her stomach and slipping under the waistband of her pants. Veronica let out a small gasp as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers lightly brush between her legs. She spread them a little wider, giving the pilot more access. Nadia released her nipple and moved up so they were face to face.

“You’re so wet, baby,” she whispered, fingers still rubbing the other girl softly over her panties. “I’ll bet you taste amazing.”

Veronica blushed red, not knowing how to respond to that. She felt the hand down her pants push her panties away and a finger began moving through her folds. The Cuban girl moaned in pleasure as one of Nadia’s fingers finally entered her. Veronica had fingered herself before, but it never felt anything like this.

She locked eyes with her girlfriend as Nadia began moving faster, pistinoning one finger in and out of Veronica’s wet heat. She threw her head back and moaned at the amazing sensations shooting through her body. Veronica felt Nadia’s lips on hers again and she kissed her back, open mouthed and full of tongue and soft moans.

Nadia added a second finger, smirking as Veronica practically screamed and grabbed the sheets to keep herself grounded. Veronica felt the pilots fingers brush a particularly sensitive spot.

“Right there,” she sighed. “Right there, _Díos_. You feel amazing, babe.”

“So do you,” Nadia replied, slowly massaging her girlfriend’s g-spot. “You gonna come on my fingers, baby?”

Veronica nodded, unable to form words. She moaned as the other girl began to speed up her motions, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend writing under her touch. She felt the heat between her legs that she’d felt only a few times before and she knew she was close.

“I’m coming!” she cried.

Nadia pressed their lips together while her fingers fucked Veronica through her orgasm, successfully muffling the intense scream of pleasure she elicited from her girlfriend. They broke apart in a short huff of breath and Veronica smiled up at her pilot. Nadia’s face was flushed a cute shade of pink, but there was something darker behind her eyes.

Veronica watched as Nadia moved down so she was fully between the Cuban girl’s legs. She pulled her girlfriend’s pants off so that she was naked on the bed. The analyst watched as her pilot dipped her head down and lightly licked a stripe up her wet pussy. Veronica moaned at the touch, moving forward to try and get more of the sensation.

“Just a second,” Nadia said, sitting up again. She placed her glasses on the bed beside them and tucked her hair behind her ears.

When she began licking again, Veronica moaned and gripped the sheets until her knuckles went white. Nadia’s tongue moved expertly through her girlfriend’s folds, occasionally dipping in and out to see how the analyst would react. The Cuban girl looked down to see her pilot staring up at her. Her eyes were locked on Veronica’s face, tongue never stopping.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Veronica sighed, head lolling back. “You’re mouth is ama- ah!”

Her sentence was cut off by Nadia pressing her tongue flat against her clit. One of her hands flew to her girlfriend’s hair, pressing the girl’s face into her wet cunt. Veronica felt the pilot chuckle as she began sucking hard on her clit. The analyst moaned and tried to close her legs, but the other girl simply held her down and continued.

“Nadia, please,” the Cuban girl begged. “Stop, I’m gonna come!”

Nadia lifted her head slightly. “Come on my face, baby girl. I wanna taste you.”

Veronica moaned and pulled at her girlfriend’s hair as Nadia sucked harshly at her clit. She felt a finger slide inside and she cried out, the internal and external stimulation washing over her like a wave of ecstasy. She didn’t have time to warn her pilot before she was coming hard all over Nadia’s face and fingers.

Veronica’s whole body went limp as she rode out her second orgasm. Nadia was still positioned between her thighs, licking up any wetness that remained. The analyst pulled her girlfriend up and kissed her deeply. A low moan formed at the back of her throat as she tasted herself on the other girl’s mouth.

“I was right,” Nadia said, her lips turned up in a smirk. “You do taste amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> me when i first saw nadia and veronica in s7: harold.....
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comments are much appreciated! reading them makes me smile and keeps me motivated to write more : )


End file.
